


Forever

by commandershakarian



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Odessen (Star Wars), Reunions, The Alliance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Doc's reunion with the Jedi Knight went as well as he could imagine, but there is one thing he needs to do: Make sure his wife knows how deep his devotion runs.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Archiban "Doc" Kimble
Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/698910
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Forever

Doc repeated the words under his breath for what felt like the thousandth time since he’d arrived. The cantina on Odessen was filled to capacity, most celebrating their survival of the latest battle. That was all well and good on most days, but this wasn’t most days. The medic tapped a rhythm against the glass in his hands, trying to distract himself from the nerves that had bubbled up. He didn’t know why he was so worried… they were already married. But this was different.

Doc and Jocasta had been separated for years, seven years to be exact. A lot had changed for them both during that time. Many of those years he’d held out hope that she was alive, but as each year passed without contact, that hope got smaller until he was about to give up searching.

Then she walked right back into his life and by god, she was everything he remembered. Gorgeous, strong-willed, noble, powerful… and in that moment, he forgot the time they’d spent apart. He always knew that he loved her, but to see her safe with his own eyes, it made his heart sing. He knew, for certain, that she was the only woman for him.

Doc’s eyes were drawn to the cantina’s entrance as if pulled by an invisible force. He and the Jedi had a connection that defied explanation. He would know it whenever she walked into the same room. 

Pausing, he took in the sight of her standing there. Her brunette hair was pulled back into her usual ponytail, pieces of her hair falling into her dark brown eyes. She wore a new set of armor, trimmed in fur to protect against the cold and snow that had recently fallen on Odessen. Her lightsabers were attached to her belt and it made her look every bit the Jedi Knight she was. No wonder the people in the Alliance followed her. She was born to lead. Even Doc had known that back on Balmorra.

Running a hand nervously through his hair, briefly noting that he needed a haircut, Doc somehow found his feet and stood. He gulped down the last of his drink, hoping it would give him some much needed courage, but he realized that was stupid. He didn’t need courage. 

Doc crossed the room, each step feeling like his feet were weighted down with lead. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he had to remind himself to breathe. He was a doctor. He knew that he needed to breathe to live. He silently cursed himself for being so ridiculous.

He was halfway across the cantina when she noticed him. Her gaze landed directly on him and for a moment, she watched as he moved toward her. Then she smiled.

The expression lit up her face as if the sight of him brought her pure joy. He could stand there in the middle of the cantina and stare at that joy for the rest of his life, but that would be weird. Besides, he had a better idea. He was going to make sure that he brought her that kind of joy for the rest of  _ her _ life.

They’d already lost enough time. He would never leave her side again.

When he finally reached her, Jocasta embraced him immediately, her lips meeting his in a greeting worthy of a king. He smiled into the kiss, all of his nerves dissipating as if they hadn’t existed in the first place. 

As they parted, Jocasta aimed another radiant smile at him. “I was wondering where you’d gotten to. I haven’t seen you all day.”

Doc grinned at her. “You know me, gorgeous. A doctor is always in demand.”

She rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face. “Of course. Did you want to get something to eat? I feel like I haven’t eaten in days.”

“In a minute. There is something I need to talk to you about.”

Jocasta raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question him. Doc appreciated it, but now that he was thinking back on what he was going to say, he realized how stupid it all sounded. There were no fancy words needed, no exuberant confessions of love required. It was just him and Jocasta like it had always been. No pressure or expectations. A profound love existed between them and it always had. He only needed the reminder of how easy it was to be with his wife.

Taking her hands between his, Doc went down on one knee in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers. He hadn’t done this the right way the first time. He didn’t want her to have any regrets in life and while this might be a small thing, he knew it would mean a lot to her.

Jocasta’s eyes widened at the sight of him before her. “Uh, Doc…”

“Gorgeous, I know we’ve been apart for a long time but being here with you now, it doesn’t feel like it. Almost like it was a bad dream and we finally woke up in each other’s arms, all those bad times a distant memory. I want to keep it that way. I want to get married.”

She stared at him for a moment before speaking. “But we’re already married.”

“I’d marry you a million times and then a million more.” 

Jocasta laughed, joy radiating from her. It was intoxicating to be near. “Doc, I’ll marry you no matter how many times you ask. Of course I will.”

As the occupants of the cantina cheered at the answer, Doc stood and pulled her to him, pressing his forehead against hers as he stared down into her eyes. Eyes that looked at him with nothing but love. “You’ve made me the happiest man in the galaxy.”

“That’s because you’ve made me the happiest woman in the galaxy.” Jocasta pressed a tender kiss to his nose before giggling. “Forever.”

Doc grinned before swinging her around into a dip, whispering her words back to her.

“Forever.”


End file.
